Arveyres
Arveyres (Arveyran: Arvera; ''see other translations''), commonly known as the Kingdom of Arveyres (Arveyran: Arreinata da Arvera), formally known as the Kingdom of Almeria and the Navarras (Arveyran: Arreinata da Ammeria ie Navarre), is a parliamentary monarchy that comprises the Province and Realm of Arveyres. Internally classified as two nations, it operates as a single entity in practice. The Kingdom is partially a constituent territory of the Empire of Eurasia, as the Province of Arveyres is Imperial Territory. The constituent territory of the second internal entity, the Realm of Arveyres, is governed directly by the Monarch of Arveyres, currently Sofia X. Arveyres is an extremely diverse nation, having territories that are present on each of the seven continents of Esamir. It is a relatively liberal nation due to its development being at the crossroads of the combination of Eurasian and Lyric (Aloian, Duresian, and Kiwi) cultures. Arveyres, as a part of Eurasia, receives partial military protection from the Empire while maintaining an independent military. Arveyres is a nation that has historically influenced international trade, having been one of the largest trading empires in the world, and by doing so promoting the spread of language and culture. 'Etymology' The name "Arveyres" is the French reading of an archaic Arveyran portmanteau of "Almeria" and "Navarras", "Alvarras". Throughout the written history of the Arveyran language, it gradually was corrupted into "Arveras" and later into "Arvera". The first instance of "Alvarras" being used at the official level to refer to the entire nation of Arveyres was in 1013 by King Silvanis while addressing the remains of the Salamancan Confederation, referring to the nation as the "people of the Alvarras". 'Archaic names' Throughout history there were several ways of addressing the historical and modern Arveyran states; from 59 BCE until 289 CE the pre-Arveyran state was known as the Province of Judea, from 289 until 552 (the pre-unification period), the successor state to the Province of Judea was known as the Kingdom of Almeria (the "Province of Arveyres"), one of the constituent entities of the Kingdom of Arveyres. In 552 the Kingdom of Almeria was united with the Kingdom of the Navarras (the "Realm of Arveyres"), to create the Kingdom of Almeria and the Navarras, or the Kingdom of Almeria-Navarras. In 1955, the Sultanate of Cordoba, which was under personal union by the Monarch of Arveyres, was annexed into the Kingdom of Arveyres; for ten years, the nation was officially called the "United Kingdom of Almeria, the Navarras, and Cordoba", before reverting back to the Kingdom of Almeria and the Navarras in 1965. Infrequently, largely by older generations, Arveyres is still referred to as the "United Kingdom" or the "Most Serene Kingdom". The official names of the Arveyran entity throughout history were as follows: *59 BCE - 289 CE: officially the "Province of Judea"; colloquially "Maritime Granada", "Judea", and "Eurasian Granada" *289-552: officially the "Kingdom of Almeria", colloquially "All-Granada" *552-1013: officially the "Kingdom of Almeria and the Navarras", colloquially referred to as the "Two Kingdoms" *1013-1735: officially the "Kingdom of Almeria-Navarras", colloquially "Alvarras" *1735-1865: officially the "Kingdom of Arveyres", colloquially "Arveyres" *1865-1955: officially the "Kingdom of Arveyres and Cordoba", colloquially "Arveyres-Cordoba" *1955-1965: officially the "United Kingdom of Almeria, the Navarras, and Cordoba", colloquially the "United Kingdom" *1965-present: officially the "Kingdom of Almeria and the Navarras", colloquially "Arveyres" 'History' -COMING SOON- 'Geography' -COMING SOON- 'Climate' -COMING SOON- 'Fauna' -COMING SOON- 'Composition' As a transcontinental nation, Arveyres has a complex legal institution in place for the grouping and administration of territories. Between 735 and 1735, the Kingdom was split among the Royal Confederation, a band of principalities that convened to elect the King of Almeria-Navarra. Many internal boundary and territorial conflicts existed within the Kingdom as principalities often shrunk and grew greater in size. Towards the end of the 1600s with the conclusion of the Red Wars, the most senior principalities in Arveyres Proper solidified and consolidated their rule over their territories. Following the election of Queen Mercedes I, she began a twelve-year long process of phasing out the princely system of the Royal Confederation in favor of a more democratic system of regional government, in which elected officials would head the Provinces of Arveyres. In Arveyres Proper, the largest principalities were transformed into provinces and the smaller duchies and baronetcies were absorbed into neighboring provinces. The princes and dukes were stripped of their powers and were granted merely cosmetic titles. The first thirty-one provinces were established on 11 August 1747, led by democratically elected leaders called magistrates who represented their respective provinces as their province's most senior member in the National Senate. 'Provinces' There are fifty-eight constituent provinces of the Kingdom of Arveyres, with twenty-seven provinces being added into the Kingdom since 1747. They are: 'Regions' There are eight geopolitical regions of Arveyres that are used to group the provinces to facilitate cooperation among the provinces. The regions serve merely as general cultural boundaries and do not serve as legal entities within the Kingdom of Arveyres. They are: *Region I (Central-Eastern Region): Andalusia, Granada *Region II (Northern Region): Ascania, Cantabria, High Navarra, Maracaibo, Marina, Sevilla, Valencia *Region III (Central-Western Region): Alhambra, Almain, Asturias, Ibarra, Jordan, Malaga, Marlborough, Salamanca *Region IV (Eastern Region): Extremadura, Low Navarra, Lower Cordoba, Nevada, Upper Cordoba *Region V (Midwestern Region): Anatolia, Caradinia, Caspia, Entrana, Lydia, Macia, Marmara, Sarivia *Region VI (Western Region): Araria, Assam-Sikkim, Mandalay, Manipur, Mizoram, San Aloisio, San Andres, Tripura *Region VII (Far Western Region): Baleares, Cinzia, Gerona, North Atlantines, San Camilo, Salacias, South Atlantines, West Atlantines *Region VIII (Far Eastern Region): Catalinas, Cuenca, East Havana, Eritia, Hospitas, Karlsmark, Laurentia, Monastas, Montferrat, Pallecines, Principe, West Havana 'Former provinces' Several provinces (prior to 1735 referred to as either "principalities" or "duchies" but for simplicity referred to as "provinces") since their admission/inception have become defunct, been absorbed into another province, divided/split, or were granted independence; they are: *Torres Province - formed in 139 out of the Almain Territory alongside the Almain Province. Torres was dissolved in 1680 among Almain, Malaga, Andalusia, and Asturias. *Havana Province - formed in 1642 out of the Havana Islands Territory. Havana was split into East Havana and West Havana in 1752. 'Former territories' There are several territories that were once part of either the Kingdom of Arveyres integrally or as a Princely State. The Princely States of Arveyres were a system of protectorates in which independent nations, often smaller and more vulnerable, would revoke some- or all of their sovereignty in return for military protection and partial integration into the Arveyran nation. Historical territories include: *Pre-Arveyran territories: **Latia - acquired as a part of Eurasian Granada in 78, it was split from Judea in 289, eventually became Marquette **(Upper) Ascania - acquired as a part of Eurasian Granada in 113 (along with Valencia and (Lower) Ascania), it was granted independence in 287, later became an integral territory of Duresia *Arveyran territories: **Magnolia - protectorateship granted in 1016 following the breakup of the Salamancan Confederation. Magnolia remained in close cooperation with the Arveyran nation until its formal departure from the Kingdom in 1945 during the Great War. It later became an integral district of New Zealand. **South Malaga - from 1016 until 1945, South Malaga was an independent nation however it relied heavily on the Magnoline Republic. Following Magnolia's departure from the Kingdom, South Malaga chose to stay within the Kingdom; it remained a protectorate until the Catalan Revolt of 1979, during which it was invaded and incorporated into the province of Malaga. **Saint Helena - in 1912 the islands applied for protectorateship to Isabel III who accepted the request and appointed her cousin Patrick de Vosges as the Duke and Protector of the islands. They remained under Arveyran security until the end of the Great War, after which they were granted full and formal independence under the clause that the Vosges family would not be deposed. 'Government' -COMING SOON- 'Monarchy' -COMING SOON- 'Ministry' -COMING SOON- 'Legislature' -COMING SOON- 'Parties and elections' -COMING SOON- 'Judiciary' -COMING SOON- 'Foreign relations' -COMING SOON- 'Military' -COMING SOON- 'Demographics' -COMING SOON- 'Ethnic groups' -COMING SOON- 'Religion' Arveyres is an extremely religiously diverse nation, sometimes known as the "cradle of faith", being the birthplace of many common world religions including Judaism, Christianity, Islam, and Aetherism. At the state level and as a naiton based upon multiconfessionalism, Arveyres recognizes eight religions for legal purposes, however the Aetherist faith is the most commonly practiced faith within the Kingdom. Approximately 87% of the population is religious, at about 167 million Arveyrans, with around 34 million Arveyrans noted as being non-religious. Of the religious population (100%, 167 million), the most commonly practiced faith is Aetherism, at 35%, followed by Christianity at 26%, followed by Maiorism at 24%, followed by Deosianism at 7%, followed by Islam at 3.7%, and Judaism at 1.3%, and several smaller religions totalling nearly 5 million adherents. *Aetherists: 58.6 million *Christians: 43.5 million **Catholics: 31.3 million **Lutherans: 8.7 million **Orthodox: 2.6 million *Maiorists: 24 million *Deosians: 11.7 million **Traditional: 6.3 million **Arveyran: 2.9 million **Marquetien: 2.2 million *Muslims: 6.2 million **Shiites: 4.6 million **Sunnis: 0.8 million **Quranists: 0.4 million *Jews: 2.1 million *Other faiths: 5 million **Jahanists: 1.7 million **Dharmics (Hindus, Sikhs, Jains): 1.1 million **Buddhists: 0.7 million **Animists: 0.4 million **Other pagans: 0.8 million The eight nationally recognized faith communities are: Aetherists, Catholics, Lutherans, Maiorists, Deosians, non-Sunni Muslims, Jews, and Buddhists. Non-recognized faiths may face discrimination that would not regularly apply to the recognized faiths; these include but are not limited to: issues or denial with/for constructing a place of worship, receiving taxing exemptions, having marriages recognized at the national level. 'Language' At the national operating level, there are only two official languages, the Standard Arveyran language which is based on the southern Andalusia dialect spoken near Cephorum, and the Eurasian language. However at the provincial level, each province is free to decide which languages are promoted and recognized at the government level. Due to the culturally diverse background of the Kingdom, many languages are spoken throughout all of the provinces. During the Cultural Awakening, Prime Minister Jean-Jacques Dessalines along with his cabinet changed Arveyres from an agrarian society to an emerging international economy, and with this he established the Standard Arveyran language. In 1965, Arveyran was made an official language alongside Eurasian; gradually, Arveyrans began to become fluent in Standard Arveyran alongside their regional dialects and provincial languages. Many monolingual communities still exist within Arveyres while there are also many multilingual communities. The regional languages of Arveyres, alongside Standard Arveyran and Eurasian: *Region I: Spanish *Region II: French, Marquetien (Montesian), Ascanian *Region III: English, Svean, Saxon, Basque, Cadian *Region IV: Cordoban, Spanish, Bandaz *Region V: Macian languages (non-specific) *Region VI: Spanish, Orleanic languages (non-specific), Tirati languages (non-specific) *Region VII: Spanish, Standard Tsai, English *Region VIII: Spanish, Cadian, Montesian, Standard Tsai All Arveyrans are educated in Standard Arveyran for all or part of their schooling career, but many schools operate bilingually, usually in a curriculum that incorporates both Standard Arveyran and one or more of the provincial languages. The most widespoken non-provincial language in Arveyres is Tarajani Dutch, followed closely by indigenous languages of Zackalantis. 'Economy' -COMING SOON- 'Transportation' -COMING SOON- 'Fashion' -COMING SOON- 'Energy' -COMING SOON- 'Tourism' -COMING SOON- 'Tourist attractions' -COMING SOON- 'Education' -COMING SOON- 'Culture' -COMING SOON- 'Architecture' -COMING SOON- 'Media' -COMING SOON- 'Literature' -COMING SOON- 'Art' -COMING SOON- 'Music' -COMING SOON- 'Cinema and theatre' -COMING SOON- 'Cuisine' -COMING SOON- 'Sports' -COMING SOON- Category:Nation Category:Arveyres